


To Live and Die and Live Again

by Gamerchick88



Series: Someone Like Me [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerchick88/pseuds/Gamerchick88
Summary: The reader goes about bringing an ally back from the dead. C-137 and The readers relationship is tester while an new relationship might bloom. This is a continuation of the Someone Like ME series.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Someone Like Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945138
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Up all night 

Y/N lies face down on Rick’s and her king bed in their house, her tan naked flesh wrapped in the silk black sheets with Rick next to her, his arm draped over her back as he sleeps on his stomach with his face resting on her shoulder. He breathes heavily, a dribble of drool leaking from his opened mouth onto her naked flesh, but she is unaware because she is too lost in her nightmare. She’s done so much the last two and a half months, saving as many Y/Ns as possible and leading them to their Ricks. Even stalking a nurse of herself that Evil Y/N had originally mentioned, but has yet to hunt down, mostly likely because Y/N has made it difficult for the cunt to kill anyone, other than… It still kills her to know she had failed a Y/N and her Rick. From what Cop Y/N and Cop Rick have told her is that the man had been so unhinged that he was broken and even now, a month and a half or so later, still rotting in jail, he’s nothing like a Rick, but a hollow broken shell of one. 

“He refuses to eat. He hardly sleeps and he’s tried to kill himself more than once,” Cop Y/N had said to Y/N the last time she and Rick had paid the two cops a visit. “We’ve had to transfer him to a padded cell, but honestly, he’s just dying slowly. It-it bothers me,” Cop Y/N said, while looking down at her hands, avoiding looking at her own Rick who set his hand on her shoulder, knowing she was thinks of him in the other Rick’s place. 

Y/N trembles in her sleep, making Rick groan in his sleep, the image of a hollowed out, sickly Rick stands in the pitch black of her nightmare, staring at her with cold, lifeless eye before he turns his back to her. An other tremor runs through Y/N, jolting Rick once more, who grumbles and holds her tighter, still clinging to his sleep. Y/N steps towards the dwindling man and reached out a hand only to grasp his dingy, worn lab coat as he evaporates to air. Y/N pulls the lab coat to her body and sobs as the vanished Rick’s voice echoes around her harshly, “you should have fucking saved her!”

Y/N whimpers in her sleep, causing Rick’s eyes to fly open. As he blinks away his sleep, Y/N collapses in her own personal hell in her mind, clinging to the lab coat of the Rick she had failed. She buries her face into the material, trying to stop the growing self loathing, guilt and disappointment from swallowing her whole. The rough material turns to liquid in her hands and she pulls her hands away to find them covered in blood. 

“No…” Y/N gasps in her sleep, forcing Rick to lift his head to look at his woman still sleeping naked in their bed, but something is wrong. Her every muscle is pulled tight, she’s breathing heavily and her face is pinched into discomfort. “No,” Y/N whines again, and Rick knows she’s having another nightmare. 

Y/N stares at her crimson red hands before she notices the blood is not just staining her hands, but her face and clothes. Her heart races as she looks herself over and she knows this is no dream, but a memory. The same fucking memory that has been haunting her dreams on and off for a month now. Her eyes move down her blood covered body and she finds the body of Homeless Y/N. 

Rick sits up on the bed and stares at his trembling fiancé in worry before he reaches out and sets a careful hand to the middle of her back. “B-babe…. Baby y-you’re having a nig*urp*htmare,” Rick says, his voice husky with sleep, trying to wake Y/N with his words. 

But she doesn’t even notice him as she continues to stare at the woman that looks like herself aside from the wild, long dark brown hair from being unkempt for years, her dirty face, chapped lips, torn, dingy clothes that looks like a outfit Y/N usually wears, and her lifeless brown eyes. Y/N scrambles towards the other version of herself, drenched in her blood, not caring that she’s crawling through the puddle of dark red liquid pooling around Homeless Y/N’s head.

“No!” Y/N shouts in her sleep startling Rick. 

He flips her over, his face filled with the terror that is coursing through his body since she’s not waking up, lost to the horrors of her mind and shakes her. “Baby! Baby, y-y-you’re having a fucking nightmare! Y/N please, wake the fuck up!” He shouts as he shakes her again, but she still doesn’t wake.

She’s trapped in her mind as she presses her hands to the long gash across Homeless Y/N’s neck that goes from ear to ear. Y/N tries to put pressure to the wound, her eyes wide with a look of fright and panic. “No, no, no no… don’t die Y/N. I’m right fucking here! Don’t fucking die,” Y/N begs before she frantically looks around her and screams, “HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING HELP!” into the pitch black surrounding her. 

A snicker startles her and she looks out in front of her into the abyss, not seeing anything. Suddenly, her Rick comes stumbling out with his throat cut and Y/N lets out a blood curdling scream. She tries to scramble to her feet, but she slips and falls face first. She looks up as her Rick falls down dead beside her, his eyes empty and cold. Y/N screams again, and she tries to move, but she seizes up as she suddenly finds herself standing over Rick’s dead body with someone pressed up against her back. She looks down and finds a bionic arm wrapped around her stomach and she knows who is standing right behind her.

“You should have saved her. She might have been the one to keep me from killing your stupid fucking Rick. Oh well, too little to late right bitch,” Evil Y/N hisses in her ear.

Y/N grunts as she feels the cold metal knife plunge into her gut. She begins to cough until blood spurts from her mouth. Evil Y/N laughs before she releases her hold on Y/N, letting her fall back down beside her dead Rick with the blade still in her gut. Y/N whimpers in pain as the edges of her vision begins to go black. “Rick,” she sobs out a painful whisper as she looks at the man she loves. “I-I-I’m so sorry babe… I failed,” she coughs, before the world around her begins to shake and her eyes shut. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT Y/N! FUCKING WAKE UP!” Rick screams while shaking Y/N’s ridged body violently, desperately trying to pull her out of her nightmare induced coma. “D-DON’T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME Y/N!” 

Y/N’s eyes fly open and she gasps. Rick instantly stops shaking her and looks at her in surprise. Y/N coughs as if she is choking, making his heart race before she clears her throat and looks at him like she’s lost and doesn’t know where she is or what to believe. Instead of speaking, Rick pulls her to him, holding her tight. She had just freaked him the fuck out. He knows her nightmares have been getting worse, but tonight, was something else entirely. Seeing her trapped within her own head, lost to him within her nightmares had made him feel so helpless that he’s scared to let her go. 

Y/N blinks away the terror and the exhaustion as Rick holds her to his naked body. She slowly relaxes in his grip and melts into his hold, shutting her eyes, allowing herself to feel her pain beneath the fear. She can still remember her nightmare so clearly that she sobs while wrapping her arms around Rick tight, clinging to him. Seeing him dead, lying in his own blood had felt so real that she had believed it and it breaks her heart. She squeezes him tighter as she cries into his chest, feeling the painful ache her nightmare has left behind. She doesn’t want him to die. She can’t lose him. She won’t survive it. She has to make everything right and fix what has been done. 

Rick holds Y/N tighter, allowing her to cry in his arms until her crying turns to sad whimpers. It breaks his fucking heart for her to be shaken like this adding to his own pain. Fuck, he loves her and he hates it when she’s like this. As her crying begins to fades away, Rick finally pulls her away to look into her face, and his heart squeezes from seeing her eyes red and her cheeks drenched with the remains of her tears. His hands move to her face and he grips it between them. “Are you okay baby?” Rick asks tenderly.

Y/N stares in his eyes and her heart clenches as she sees his worry and his love shining in his eyes. She forces herself to give him a sad, yet loving smile as she weakly sets her hand on his on her cheek. “I’m ok Rick. I’m okay. It was… It was just a nightmare babe, nothing more.”

Rick knows she’s putting up a front, that she’s shaken down to her very core from whatever had haunted her dream, but he won’t push her, because he knows that if he does, she will shut him out. Every time he has asked about her nightmares, she’s refused to answer or made it seem less than it actually is while avoiding the question, causing a huge fight between them since he has been the one to see her waking up pouring in sweat, screaming or gasping for air, resulting in them not speaking for hours, which he fucking hates. He knows that the nightmares must have to do with all the fighting she has been doing between that cunt, Evil Y/N, but he’s not completely sure and he fucking hates that too. But he knows if he pushes her tonight, after what he had just witnessed, he might push her to a place he doesn’t want her to go right now. He sighs and shakes his head. “You need to get some rest babe. Y-you’ve been pushing yourself too hard and you need to fucking sleep. I’m right here, so why don’t we…” he begins to explain until Y/N shakes her head, interrupting him. 

Y/N sets her other hand on his on her face and she squeezes his hands while saying, “No… I-I…. I don’t want to sleep babe. I don’t think I can…” she states in a weak voice until she loses her voice, the memory of him lying in a pool of his blood and his dead eyes flash before he eyes. 

Rick groans; she’s going to make this difficult. “Y/N, you need to go to- you need to fucking sleep. You can’t keep pushing your fucking self and not fucking sleep,” Rick grunts.

Y/N pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and stares at Rick. She doesn’t want to fight; she’s too tired to fight, but she just doesn’t want to close her eyes and risk going back to that place in her dreams where she has to see him die again. She looks into his eyes, looking past the dark look in his eyes and she sees that he’s worried and just wants to take care of her because he loves her and he just wants her to get sleep because of how hard and far she’s been pushing herself trying to save all the Ricks and Y/Ns she can. She doesn’t want to be difficult, she really doesn’t and she would love to tell him why she doesn’t want to go back to sleep, but she just can’t tell him. If she tells him, he’ll worry about her more, hinder her more and possibly keep her from saving more Y/Ns and Ricks and they need them to keep him safe. Safety in numbers and she can’t have him being an over protective fucking fiancé until that whore's head is on a spike.

“Rick… Rick baby, I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to close my eyes right now and go back to sleep, so please baby… please don’t make me go back there. We can do anything you want, just please don’t make me go back to sleep,” she pleads, tears welling up in her eyes. 

For fuck sakes… all it takes is this bitch biting her lip and begging him to do something and Rick Fucking Sanchez, the Rickest Fucking Rick of them all is putty in her fucking hands. Might as well hand her his fucking balls because he’s her fucking bitch. This tiny, amazing, brilliant, pain in the fucking ass, stubborn, annoying, reckless, beautiful, fearless, human fucking woman makes his heart squeeze in just the right way and he fucking bends. Rick groans and rolls his eyes, “Fuck! Fine… F-fucking fine. You don’t want to fucking sleep. D-don’t fucking sleep,” Rick growls despite his hands still tenderly holding her face. “But I want to know what the fuck you were dreaming about?”

Y/N regrets not fighting now. She doesn’t blame him, she would pull the same shit. But honestly she just wanted him to hold her and tell her it was alright, but even this far in their relationship, she knows he’s not like that… not until she makes him understand, being the man of science after all. Damn his wonderful, fucking annoying at times brain. She sighs and looks away with her eyes even though his big, long hands are holding her face with them. “I… I…” She struggles, and she can already feel the tears streaming down her face. She can’t risk it, can’t risk his over protective ways. 

Rick instantly regrets his need to push her. Fucking, why did he do it when he hadn’t wanted to push her in the first fucking place. As he opens his mouth to tell her to fuck it and never mind, Y/N looks at him, tears falling from her eyes and she speaks. 

“I saw you die Rick. I had failed… F-failed to gather others against that… that whore, and she… she…” she whimpers until a sob leaves her lips. It might not be the whole dream, but it’s enough to make him understand why she just won’t go to sleep without setting him off on a path to keep her safe. Well, too safe. 

That’s all it takes for Rick to realize why she doesn’t want to go back to bed and he completely understands. He’s had his own nightmares since the whole black hole incident and the dead clone thing. Before all of this Evil Y/N and Evil Morty bullshit, his warped mind used to play tricks on him to the point where he would wake up in cold sweats, searching for her only to find her passed out in bed. Even with the whole Homeless Y/N dying and Cop Y/N being raped, his brain has tried to play its fucked up little games on him in the middle of the night, placing her in those dark and twisted positions instead of the other versions of her, and that is why now, when they sleep, he is always in some sort of contact with her, so that he feels that she is right there with him, healthy and alive. He sighs loudly and stares up at the ceiling in frustration, wondering what to do since he knows her pain, but he also knows she needs to fucking rest. Slowly, his mind forms a plan and he looks down at her, looking into her bloodshot brown orbs as she watches him, waiting for his response. 

Rick’s lips turn up into a wicked grin and he slowly leans over her until his face is beside hers, and he huskily whispers into her ear. “Fine. Don’t go to bed, but when I’m d-done- when I’m fucking done with you, you’ll be so fucking worn out baby, you’ll be begging me to let you rest,” he growls before nipping at her earlobe, sending a shiver up Y/N spine. 

Y/N’s eyes flutter shut and she moans as Rick’s tongue licks it’s way from her ear, down her neck leaving a trail of saliva while his teeth leave bite marks behind. This is what she needs, to feel him, every fucking inch of him so she knows he’s alive and he’s all for her. Y/N gasps as Rick easily moves her around to where both her knees are on either side of his thighs with his hands in the center of her back so that she is leaning back, her body suspended above the bed, bowed so that Rick can easily bend over her while sitting on the backs of his legs in the center of their bed, the same bed she had bought when he first admitted that he was living with her when he called it his fucking house. With her like this, Rick is able to lick and suck and nip at her tanned flesh, making his way to her perky, big breasts that he has displayed conveniently before his face, like an offering to himself, while he bends over body without straining himself. Y/N gasp and moans as he slowly makes his way to her first tit before letting out a whimper as he pulls her nipple into his mouth. 

Y/N hands move to his hair, allowing her fingers to tangle in his blue hair while he tongues the hardened bud as his mouth sucks. This is exactly what she needs. Fuck, his mouth feels so fucking good. He’s so sucking good. She whimpers as he’s mouth leaves her first nipple with a pop until she cries out in pleasure as he latches onto her other breast. Her heart is racing as her works her other nipple over, and this how she prefers it; racing because of him, for him and not because he’s lost to her. 

Rick pops her other tit out of his mouth as his mouth begins its path up the other side of her chest and neck. As his mouth sucks and his teeth bite, Rick’s eyes intently watch Y/N as she gasps, moans and cries out with her head thrown back, her back leaning back, resting in his palms, and he fucking loves her like this; all his and falling apart because of him; not because of some cunt, or the possibility of failing, but what he does to her. Rick begins to lean over her further while his dick screams at him to enter her, but he’s going to draw this out; he’s going to fuck her until all she can do is sleep. His mouth makes it’s way to her other ear before he sucks it into his mouth, drawing out a slutty moan from Y/N’s parted lips. He continues to lean over her as he nibbles and sucks at her earlobe. He feels her tremble in his hands and it makes him rock fucking hard. He lets his tongue sensually lick from lobe to the shell of her ear, making her gasp and let go over his locks to grip his shoulders for support while he continues to lean her back. 

“A-are you ready-you ready for me to fuck you baby?” Rick growls in her ear making her gasp once more as he finally lays her back against the bed, his long body bending over her although he is still on his knees. “Are-are you ready for me to w-wear you our sweetheart?” Rick stutters, his stammering and old habits becoming more prominent even without the booze because his mind is seeped in the knowledge that very soon he’ll be right inside her once again tonight, the thrill becoming almost too much. 

Y/N grips Rick’s shoulders tighter and bites into her bottom, trying to keep from screaming “yes” due to how bad she needs Rick to fuck her. She's dripping for him and his teasing in making it worse. She needs him so much, but she just moans, “yes” as her response. 

Rick chuckles, knowing she’s trying to remain in control even though he can feel how her body is tense with anticipation. He presses a tender kiss to her temple before pulling his hands from under back and sitting up until he’s back on his knees. He allows himself to take a moment to look at her, his eyes hungrily taking in how her chest is rapidly rising and falling, how her now shoulder length hair is splayed around her face and how she’s staring at him with such need, such pure fucking desire that he can’t fucking wait any longer; he needs to feel her wrapped around him and he needs it right fucking now. Impatiently, Rick suddenly reaches out and grabs Y/N by her leg that is parted wide along with the other, he drags her non-too gently towards his hips and wraps his arm around it until the back of her knee is sitting in the crook of his elbow, hoisting her hip off the bed. With his other hand he wraps it around his thick, long, painfully hard cock and he lines it up with her dripping core. Without waiting, Rick pushes into her soppy wet cunt and slams all the way to the hilt making her cry out and him groan loudly. 

Fuck she feels so fucking good, and warm and wet and tight for him. He growls through his teeth as he wraps his other arm around her leg, just like the other and sits up high on knees, dragging her even higher in his lap until only her head and shoulders are resting on the bed and the rest of her body is hovering in the air. Fuck he’s going to fucking wreck her and he’s gonna fucking enjoy it; if he’s going to tire her out, might as well fuck her to the point of collapsing. As Y/N begins to open her mouth to plead, Rick quickly withdraws to only the tip only to slam back inside her. 

He begins to pound his cock in and out of her fast and hard, at such a demanding pace the bed begins to squeal at the force of him fucking into his girl. He snarls loudly and animalistically while his dick thrusts into her over and over and over again with reckless abandon, blending with the persistent slapping of wet skin against wet skin and Y/N’s cries of pleasure. His eyes feed on her tits violently bounces with ever thrust. Fuck she’s so fucking-so fucking hot like this; at his fucking mercy with her head thrown back as far as possible in this position with her mouth hanging open as she screams his name over and over again; her hands balled up in the silk sheets; her tan skin already slick with sweat and her pussy taking his cock greedily. Fuck, the way it swallows his large shaft over and over again, making him slick with her juices makes him want to cum deep inside her, hopefully… hopefully… fuck, it’s too fucking sexy not to hope. 

Y/N can’t help the constant cries falling from her mouth, she just feels so fucking good. His cock just makes her feel so fucking good as he pistons in and out of her again and again and again relentlessly. Her body is hot and she feels the warmth in her belly building to intense heights, warning her of her fast approaching climax, but fuck she doesn’t want to yet. She needs this, needs him to fuck her pussy so brutally she won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow; she needs him to cum deep inside her; she needs to be fucked brainless by this beautiful, powerful, deadly, amazing fucking man of hers. She allows herself to look at Rick and that’s all it takes, seeing him straining, his teeth in a snarl and his eyes filled with hunger for her to cum hard.

“OH FUCK…. RICK!” She screams as she throws her head back and falls mindlessly into pure, bless.

Rick hisses and slams her cunt full of his dick, as her inner walls clamp around him. He throws his head back and shuts his eyes tight while he shuts out the urge to explode inside her. Fuck she’s making this so fucking hard not to cum deep inside her, but he needs to hold out because he’s not fucking done yet. He’s far from fucking done, but fuck does she make him want to spill his seed inside her with the death grip she has around his cock. 

Y/N gasps and pants like a dog in heat, her body buzzing as she slowly comes down from her high. As the orgasm induced haze begins to settle, Y/N begins to notice that Rick is still rock fucking hard inside her. She sucks in air, trying to fill her lungs and looks at Rick seeing that he’s tense as fuck while his head hangs forward and he holds her still, and flush against his pelvis. Fuck he is the sexist man she’s ever seen and that’s saying something with an infinite amount of Ricks out there. 

Finally gaining a steady breathing pattern, Y/N softly calls out, ”baby?”

Rick slowly opens his eyes, and Y/N goes still as he gives her a dark, predatory look. Fuck, she’s in for a long fucking night; just what she wants. 

In a mind numbing flash Rick pulls out of her cunt only to flip Y/N over onto all fours and slams his cock back deep inside her making her gasp. Rick remains sitting up talk on his knees as he shoves Y/N’s face down into the bed. “I-I fucking told you I’m wearing you-wearing your ass out and if I fuck you to sleep, I’m going to. We’re far from f-fucking down so get ready for a whole night of you t-taking my dick like the good little girl you are.” 

Before she can even respond, Rick once again pulls out to the tip only to start the relentless pace of pounding his cock into her pussy over and over again. Y/N’s eyes go wide and she cries out again, and again as Rick bounces her off his dick again and again and again at the same mind numbing pace from before. Her body hums with pleasure as she willingly takes his cock like the greedy little Rick whore she is; fuck she loves him so fucking much and she fucking loves the ways he's got her practically bouncing off of his dick with the power of his arms and legs slamming her over his dick. Drool begins to fall from the corner of her lips as she feels her brain glaze over with the unrelenting pleasure he is causing her; fuck his dick is hitting all the right spots; he’s so fucking deep; she’s not going to last. 

Rick’s eyes move of her body as he slams her up and down his cock over and over and over again and he knows he’s not going to last; not this time. He’s going to paint her inside white with his cum, but first he’s going to make her cum again. He lets one of his hands that has been gripping her hips with a death grip along with the other so hard that he can already see the bruise of his long hand forming in her beautiful olive skin and he lets it glide over her ass only to rest where he wants it, his long fingers splayed out just right. His eyes move to where his shaft is pounding in and out of her wet snatch, again and and again and again and his long tongue licks his lips before he makes his move. 

Y/N’s eyes go as wide as saucers and she jerks violently up onto her hands as Rick shoves his long, wide thumb all the way inside her ass, causing a squeal to fall from her swollen lips. She screams as his thumb begins to move in out of her asshole in time with his cock pounding her quivering slit but she can’t fucking help it; she’s so fucking full; he’s got her so fucking full of him she can’t fucking take the immense pleasure. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK RICK!... OH MY… OH FUCK ITS TOO MUCH BABY!!! I-ITS TOO FUCKING MUCH!... I CAN’T!! OH… OH, OH FUCK!" Y/N cries while tears of pleasure spill from her eyes and she begins to thrust back in time with him thumb fucking her ass and his dick pounding her trembling cunt. She’s so fucking close. 

Rick growls and shoves her face back down into the bed as he continues to fuck her without remorse. He can feel that she’s close with the way her cunt is begin to squeeze his dick again and he is too with his balls tightening, but fuck if he can hold out just a little longer just to fuck her pretty little pussy a little while longer while getting her to cum first he will. 

“You like being this full baby!? You like me fucking y-your tight wet cunt while I fuck your ass!? You- you want to c-cum baby!? You want to come on my d-dick baby!?” Rick snarls at her as he pounds into her harder and faster, filling the room with the almost violent sounding slaps of her ass against his thighs.

“YES! YEEESSSSS!!! FUCK YES BABY! SO FUCKING C-CLOSE RICK! SO-SO FUCKING FULL OF YOU BABY! M-MAKE ME CUM BABY! CUM-CUM INSIDE ME RICK! I WANNA FEEL YOU FILL ME UP PAPI!...FUCK I LOOOOOVVVEE YOU!” Y/N screams at the top of her longs as she her orgasm begins to peak. 

Rick growls and bares his teeth like a rabid animal, so close to coming as he thrusts into her over and over and again hard and fast. “I love you now fucking cum!” He snaps.

Y/N’s eyes go as wide as possible and she comes hard on his dick screaming “RICK!” 

Rick roars her names as he coats her insides with his thick, white hot seed, while she squeezes his dick and thumb. His eyes blink mindlessly as he feels the euphoric bliss of coming deep in his girls pussy. Slowly they both come back down to Earth while they gasp for much needed air. Without thinking, Rick pulls his dick and finger from out of Y/N, making her whine from being so empty so fast after being so full only to moan as their combined juices drips down her shaking legs. 

Still with her ass in the air, Y/N sighs contently, her mind glazing over with exhaustion. Fuck, he wasn’t lying, but still she doesn’t want to sleep, not fucking yet.

Sensing her thoughts Rick flips Y/N back onto her back making her look up at him in surprise until she gasps and moans as his fingers slide up her slit that is dripping with her’s and his’ cum. He rubs two long fingers over her sensitive lips, coating his fingers tips with their juices only to lift them to his lips. Y/N moans like a whore in church as Rick let’s his tongue lick their mixed cum from his fingers. “I-I told you I’m gonna fuck you until you pass out baby,” he begins as he slowly bends over her, setting his hands on either side of her head until he’s hovering over her with a look similar to a starving lion, staring directly in her already darkening eyes as his dick twitches. “Are you ready for me to fuck you all night i-if I have to Y/N?” 

Y/N stares up at Rick, excitement coursing through her veins like fire. The corner of her lip turns up and a daring look lights up in her brown eyes. “I’m ready for you to fuck me all night papi. Now, let’s see what you got, old man,” she teases knowing what’s about to happen next. 

Rick growls before he hungrily attacks Y/N lips. He fucks her relentlessly through the night, making her scream out in pleasure until she passes out in the early morning with Rick still buried deep inside her and her laying on his chest. Rick joins her in a deep, dreamless, content sleep with his arms wrapped around her, holding her protective on top of him, ignorant to her last resolve to take action tomorrow morning to insure their victory no matter what it takes, both of them tucked safely in their bed until what’s about to happen the next day.


	2. To Raise the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Y/N raise a dead version of herself with the aide of Mohawk Rick and his Y/N, or is it all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hectic time, but here is the second chapter to this piece of my series. I hope you all enjoy and I love you all.

Y/N makes her way down the now steel steps into what had once been her bunker and is now an entrance into Rick and her underground lab/armory, her combat boots clanging against the metal. She rounds the steps and ventures in the dark, yet somewhat dimly lit pathway that leads further into the large underground fortress. The week after Rick had declared her house as his house, he had wasted no fucking time expanding her armory and his lab until they became one, going from the Smith house, under the street and to her now well fortified, heavy duty armory, under the steel hatch in her living room, not threatening any structural integrity at all. She walks further into the underground hallways and rooms, wearing an expressionless, hardened face, her Flesh Curtains Black crop top, army green cargo pants and jet black combat boots glowing hauntingly with the red florescent lining the walls here and there as she makes her way to her destination, hoping Rick won’t catch her. 

She stops in the empty wide room of what is still the incubation room for clones and waits, her mind calm and eerily ready even though she knows Rick can find her down here at any moment and that will be a shit storm in itself. She had barely been able to get him to leave her alone after her little bitch fit that had resulted in a shit ton of awesome sex with the aid of his two teenage grandkids that she had bribed with the last tech of their choosing, and if she knows that old bastard as well as she fucking does now, he will come hunting for her soon. Hopefully not too soon, because she can’t have him catching her just yet. 

A pair of long fingers land on either sides of her hips and she jumps only to whirl around, ready to strike. Her right hand is caught easily in a large hand, and those same long thin fingers that at sat on her hips are now wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from attack. 

“H-hey sexy,” Mohawk Rick purrs in a deeper voice, giving her a sexy crooked grin. 

Although she is calming down, Y/N eyes narrow at the other Rick as she jerks her arm away. He had fucking made her think two things with his stupid stunt; the lab had been compromised or worse… Rick had found her and her dirty little secret she’s been keeping from him.

Y/N rubs at her wrist and snorts, “Don’t call me that.”

“H-hey. I can’t help that you’re h*urp*ot as shit especially after the whole taking down of that cor*urp*rupt agency with me and my Y/N.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, unamused. “Speaking of YOUR Y/N, where the fuck is she? We are running on limited fucking time here before MY Rick comes looking for me and finds us before you two can get away. And how would she like it if she heard you calling me sexy, you dick?” Y/N hisses as she releases her wrists to cross her arms over her chest.

“Y-you-you know she doesn’t fucking care. She the one that suggested the three of us… that I fuck you while she watches,” Mohawk Rick growls as he gives Y/N a hungry look.

“And I said no. I really enjoy the Rick dick I get now so I’m good. And don’t avoid the question, where’s Y/N, Rick?” Y/N growls. 

Mohawk Rick groans and roll his eyes. “Fuck you’re a- you’re a real fucking pain in the ass you know?” 

“So I’ve been told,” Y/N scoff. 

“It-it was a fucking rhetorical question Y/N. Y-you’re lucky I really want to fuck ‘THE’ Y/N that I deal with you att*urp*itude. She’s on her fucking way, just needs to finish preparing the transfer. Transferring a- transferring such a fragile item isn’t as easy as it looks. P-plus, she might be barely getting her bearing after I just f-fu*urp*cked her brains out before coming here to see you,” Rick rambles. 

Y/N sighs and rolls her eyes trying not to get annoyed about ‘that’ nickname. She hates that that is what every fucking Rick, Morty and Y/N that knows who she is, calls her. She’s not a fucking god, or hero, she’s just a bitch trying to keep her man safe in anyway possible. Just as she begins to turn away from Mohawk Rick, the electric hum fills the air and the swirling colors open up from the ceiling. Y/N has barely a second to turn back as a large metal and glass tube comes almost crashing/hovering out with Pixie Y/N hanging to the side with a gleeful grin. Y/N jumps as the metal of the bottom of the tube clangs loudly against the hard floor, echoing through the whole fucking bunker/lab as the vat and the naked, unconscious Y/N inside, hooked up to a breathing apparatus splashes around inside. Y/N’s jaw drops in horror at the spectacle before she rushes towards the tank housing the Y/N inside at the same time that Pixie Y/N hops off only to sprint at her Rick, leap into his arms and make out with him furiously, which he willing accepts with open arms. 

Y/N frantically searches the large incubation like tube with it’s almost mucus looking like liquid still sloshing around with the incapacitated Y/N inside, her palms searching the glass anxiously for any cracks or weaknesses caused by the sudden drop from one dimension to the next while Pixie Y/N and Mohawk Rick grope at each other, Pixie now with her arms and legs wrapped around his thin body, while his hands grip her ass. Finding nothing threatening the structural integrity of the tube, Y/N sighs only to set her jaw and slowly turn to the other two in the room practical on the verge of fucking each other with her and the resting Y/N in here with them. 

Y/N narrows her eyes to a threatening gaze at the two still dry humping each before she snarls, “what in the fuck was that?” making them both stop still in their tracks. 

It’s Pixie Y/N who slowly pulls away from her Rick, standing up and smoothing her hair into place while backing slowly from the deadliest Y/N there is known in all the dimensions aside from Evil Y/N, maybe one SGM and a Cop on the Citadel, and avoiding the death stare from the other version of herself while THE Y/N hunches over a bit, turns her head slightly and eerily to the side and waits for Mohawk Rick’s answer who just shrugs, unfazed by the menacing presences of the borderline violent woman in front of him. 

“W-what does it look like?” Rick groans, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of a heavy make out session with his girl, even though it was by the only other Y/N he wants to stick his dick in just to say he did. 

Y/N takes a single calculated step towards the man and growls before flinging her arms around and unleashing her anger the only way she can without beating the ever living shit out of the Rick in front of her, loudly and with grand, exaggerated hand gestures; reminding the two of a Rick. “WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK WAS THAT!? YOU SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TRANSFER HER HERE, NOT FUCKING KILL HER IN THE PROCESS! AND EVEN YOU SAID THIS IS FUCKING FRAGILE! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCK UP EVERYTHING WE HAVE FUCKING DONE AFTER EVERYTHING!?” 

Mohawk Rick takes a step closer, closing the gap between him and the huffing and puffing at the shorter woman and growls, “NO WE’RE FUCKING NOT! SHE’S FUCKING SAFE ISN’T SHE!?”

“BARELY! WHO FUCKING KNOWS WHAT THAT FALL COULD HAVE DONE TO HER IN HER FUCKING CONDITION!” Y/N spits, squaring up to the Rick that isn’t her own.

“F-FOR FUCK… SHE’S FUCKING FINE! I FUCKING LINED THAT FUCKING THING UP WITH SHOCK ABSORBENT TECHNOLOGY FOR THE FUCKING TRANSFER SINCE WE PLANNED THE TRANSFER THREE FUCKING WEEKS AGO! AND IF ANYTHING WERE- IF SOMETHING WAS WR*urp*ONG WITH HER, THE TRACKER FOR HER VITALS IN MY FUCKING WATCH WOULD BE GOING OFF R-RIGHT HERE Y-YOU CRAZY CUNT!” Mohawk Rick snaps, waving his watch in Y/N’s face. 

Y/N hisses and points her index finger dangerously in Mohawk Rick’s face while his Y/N watches with her mouth hanging open, oddly turned on by the whole thing in front of her while her Rick snarls at the other Y/N, her eyes only slits filled with possible death. Her hissing turns to a deadly growl as she begins with, “Look here you pric…..” only to stop, her threat dying on her lips as the hairs on the back of her neck stands up, her senses kick into high alert and she realizes they have been caught when she feels his presence enter the room. Everyone goes momentarily still only to slowly turn their heads towards the only door leading into this room to find C-137 standing in the doorway, glaring at the three of them with a look that no one, but Y/N who knows he’s fucking pissed. 

She carefully and slowly turns away from the other Rick, and holds up her hands in self-defense with her eyes wide and she stammers, “H-hey baby… it’s not what it looks like.”

Rick’s eyes move from Pixie Y/N to Mohawk Rick who have both yet to move, let alone breathe to the tube with a fucking Y/N in it to his wide-eyed fucking fiancé. His eyes narrow as his hands form into fists and he angrily shouts, “I know you aren’t fucking them you d-dumb bitch. What the fuck are you doing with another fucking clone!? Didn’t we fucking say n-no more fucking clones!” 

Y/N’s worry and caution turns to annoyance and she glares at her seething Rick. “That’s what I was fucking talking about. I wasn’t about to defend myself in having an affair when we both know I only fuck around with one fucking dickhead Rick,” she scoffs. 

“Don’t fucking play-stop playing cute right now Y/N. Y-You fucking promised no more fucking clones after I fucked one for nine fucking months and I catch you with this fucking-this asshole Rick and his Y/N hiding a fucking clone Y/N! You fucking lied to me Y/N!” Rick spits, his blooding boiling at this betrayal. 

Y/N sees red and her body tenses up with pure rage. She shouts in frustration and screams, “I DON’T FUCKING LIE TO YOU RICK!”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS Y/N!?” Rick snaps! “BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING LYING B-BITCH!”

“IT’S HOMELESS Y/N YOU FUCKING ASS HAT!” Y/N shouts back.

Taken aback, Rick blinks at his furious, fucking fuming Y/N before staring at the naked woman floating in a ball in the vat inside the tube. His eyes look her over, searching, and he sees the one clue that Y/N is telling the truth; the one fucking thing that Mohawk Rick and his own Y/N have yet to fix; the angry dark scar that goes across her neck, from ear to fucking ear. Everything seems to click and Rick’s eyes fall back to Y/N who is now staring at the ground in front of her angry tapping foot with her arms crossed over her chest. Well, isn’t this all fucked. 

“How….” He begins only to be interrupted by the jackass Mohawk Rick.

“A-after you two jackasses called to tell us a Y/N was dead and to track her Rick and left Homeless Y/N to chase that cunt Y/N, we we*urp*nt back to retrieve her body. When we got there, my Y/N found a small sign of fucking life left so we brought her back to my- to our fucking lab to keep her alive,” Mohawk Rick explains with a shrug. 

Pixie continues excitedly, “come to find out, a Morty, her dimensions Morty had been close by. We’re still trying to figure why that seemed to keep her alive, but anyways, I called Y/N to let her know Homeless Y/N, or Y/N J-5960 was still alive, but barley and she needed a lot of blood. Well, she told us to keep her alive in anyway we could and she would provide the blood when she could. And like she promised, when ever we would meet with Bald- wait he hasn’t been bald in a while, uh, Rick DBZ95 and his Y/N after saving more Ricks and their Y/Ns, she would donate blood for us to bring back to J-5960 which we have been keeping alive in that same tube for almost two months with Y/N’s help. We have been able to fully bring a Y/N back from the brink of death, because Y/N is a hero.”

Y/N flinches, not another badge of honor… she’s just fucking happy Homeless… J-5960 is alive. Now if only they can find out if she’s still mentally the same and if she’ll be able to bring her Rick back from the insanity that her death has caused him. 

Rick blinks, quickly processing the whole thing only to look at Y/N who is giving him a steely, yet observant look. Fuck this stubborn, annoying, amazing woman that he loves so fucking much. He groans and shoves his hands in his pockets while asking. “W-why the- why didn’t you fucking tell me Y/N? Why keep this a secret from me when we are supposed-when we tell each other ever*urp*ything? You should have fucking told me Y/N.”

Y/N rolls her eyes because she knows he’s right. She shrugs and answers, “because I didn’t want to get my hopes and tell you, and shit not work. I didn’t want to get you involved and waste your time if this has all been a waste. I didn’t want to have to make you see me tell you, cling to a sliver of ‘maybe’ and get upset if it fails,” Y/N explains, looking away, her shame making her feel small and Rick hates seeing her like this. He moves towards her, drawn to her to make her feel better as she continues, “I wanted to keep you from all that. I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t want to get you involved until I was right and I knew everything was ok. I didn’t want to make you worry if I didn’t need to.”

Rick steps in front of his Y/N and sets his hands on her shoulders. He watches her slowly peer up at him with her brown, vulnerable eyes and he huffs, “f-fucking tell me next time you pain in my fucking ass,” before he chuckles and smiles. 

Y/N just stares at Rick, knowing he has all the right to be upset and doubt her; she had kept another secret from him and yet she had done it for him as well. The added stress on him knowing all her hopes were in the woman floating around in the vat would have made him worry about her more than he usual does now. She blinks at him a few times, still tense from her own irritation and slowly allows herself to settle down a bit, at least outwardly so that crooked little smile doesn’t turn into a frown, or worse, worry. She forces a tight-lipped smirk and nods in her attempt to appease her Rick. 

Yet, he’s known her for so long already and studied her every fucking look, that he knows what she’s doing, but he won’t push it. Not when he knows she’s most likely still up tight due to the Y/N in the tube in the center of the room that he had cleared out purposefully after their pact that no clones would be made unless necessary. His smile drops a little and he stares at her, wanting to tell her that even if this doesn’t work and J-5960 is a fucking vegetable, they will be fine… he hopes. 

Y/N watches his smile dropping, and she wants to pull away, distance herself, wrap her arms protectively around her body and protect herself from his observing look, but before she can even attempt it, her Rick asks in monotone while his hands gently slide down her arms, “are we-are we going to fucking let her out to see if you-if this was all a waste of my girls time?” His eyes move from Y/N to Mohawk Rick and gives the man a direct, ‘I’m not in the fucking mood,’ look which makes the other Rick grunt and roll his eyes in response. 

Y/N takes this opportunity to cautiously pull away from her Rick that immediately stares at her, but it’s too late, she’s already got her arms protectively holding herself, her back turning towards him, her guard up, her face blank and her eyes on the other Rick who is also watching her with his lips pursed in surprise. “Can she handle finally being let out or will the shock kill her? I don’t want this to be a waste of yours or my time if we let her out before she’s ready,” she asks in the flattest, most unfeeling and icy cold voice anyone in the room, other than her Rick has heard.

Mohawk Rick’s surprise shifts to pure business while he begins to ramble his genius mouth off. “Yes-yes she’s fucking ready Y/N. With all the bl*urp*ood you’ve given us to repair all damage we could without cutting her open, she can be let out right now. But we aren’t-I’m not fucking sure if she won’t be a fucking vegetable if we do let her out Y/N. But we do run the f-f-fucking risk of killing her if we let her stay in there any longer Y/N. And let’s also fucking factor in that she might lose her fucking mind without her actual Ri*urp*ck here to balance out the affect of being brought back to fucking life or if she’ll even want to live let alone have a fucking Rick that is still fucking locked up by the fucking way Y/N. Nearly dying may have affect the- may have f-fucked up the connection she and her Rick had. Maybe it’s better we let her cook, run some more tests and fucking see if it’s even worth letting her out if we can just find Dick J-5960 a Y/N without a Rick, like you and C-137.” 

Rick glares at Mohawk Rick, knowing that Y/K knowing she’s one of the only Y/N’s with a Rick that doesn’t match up with her, bothers her even though she won’t admit it out loud. “I’m s-standing right her you fuck wit, and why don’t you should keep you fucking mouth…” Rick begins to bark until Y/N who is know staring at the naked, floating Y/N still hooked up to breathing tubes and monitors with her back turned to everyone interrupts him, causing everyone to look at her. 

“No,” she says, her voice leaving no room for arguments, not even from a Rick. “No, I will not just give up on her without seeing if she’s lost to us without trying; not after all the three of us have given. And her Rick doesn’t have fucking time for us to search for a Y/N that is missing a Y/N, that is if there is one out there. In all our research, once a Rick dies, a Y/N usually follows. If not they, are an anomaly that we have yet to figure out.” Y/N pauses as she turns to the others, her eyes locking with Mohawk Rick’s whose lips purse from being caught off guard by that cold look in Y/N’s eyes before she continues. “Just because I’m an exception doesn’t not mean she will be. And we don’t have fucking time. A Rick is fucking dying, so we are going to let her out of this fucking tube and we are going to find out if we can save this Y/N and her Rick so we take away the only fucking victory that cunt Y/N thinks she has over us.” She pauses once more before she turns to give Mohawk Rick a calculated, no nonsense look before she calmly, yet firmly and authoritatively says, “Let her out.”

Mohawk Rick stares at THE Y/N and he can really see why everyone fucking sees her the way they do; she is a powerful entity and nothing and no one can stop her. He had seen it briefly for the week she had been in his dimension trying to convince him and his own Y/N to go in and take out that agency, including that cock sucker who had shot his girl. And he had seen first fucking hand the deadly force she wielded in her 5’3, toned yet small body when she slaughtered all those that stood in her way of her actual prey, but this, that damn dangerous look in her brown orbs layered beneath the steel cold soldier stare shows him that this is a fucking warrior preparing for battle and not even he can stand in her fucking way. Especially with C-137 standing over there looking like he’s about to burn the fucking world down for her or fuck her right where she stands, or both; Rick honestly wouldn’t put it past them since it is what he would do even though his Y/N is not as fierce as this Y/N in front of him. Doesn’t make him love her less, just makes him really realize this Y/N, despite her not being C-137’s actual Y/N, is a fucking force to be reckoned with. 

Without saying a word, Mohawk Rick looks at the large tube holding Homeless Y/N and begins to tap away at his watch while his Y/N moves towards him, curious to see what he’s doing, since she is still in that stage of observing a Rick rather than being equally as resourceful like Y/N. Y/N turns her steely gaze to the passed out Y/N floating peacefully in her comatose state, unaware of what Y/N is going to do, not only for her or her Rick, but to keep C-137 safe at all costs. She not only feels, but sees her own Rick step up beside her, staring at the Y/N in the tube with an emotionless look on his face and she knows he’s trying to be here for her because under her cold demeanor she is worried that she is about to kill a Y/N, the same Y/N that had been “dead” due to that cunt Evil Y/N, in hopes that she can live again. A mechanical clicking of the clamps at the bottom of the tube hitting her eardrums make’s Y/N twitch, which causes Rick to reflexively step closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, squeezing it tight to let her know silently, that no matter what happens next, he’s here. She refuses looking at him, forcing herself to watch with baited breath while the glass of the cloning tube used as the healing place for a near death Y/N lifts open on its rails letting the greenish, yet almost yellow tinged, liquid pour out at their feet. As she watches Homeless Y/N begin to fall face forward into the ground, as naked as the day she was born, Y/N suddenly bolts forward, pulling herself out of anxiety ridden waiting and slides onto her knees to catch the other version of herself, and taking the blunt force of the dead weight woman that weighs several pounds lighter than herself due to malnourishment.

Rick is right there with her in a heartbeat as he kneels beside his Y/N on her knees in the wet gunk from the tube, holding up the naked other version of herself, somewhat struggling since the other Y/N is slippery from living in a vat for so long, kneeling right next to her with his hand firmly on her back and thigh, keeping her from falling back. Y/N’s wide frantic eyes meet his as she clings to the Y/N in her arms, sliding to a point that Y/N is leaning back uncomfortably and he fucking wants to do more to help her. Why hadn’t he been the one to catch the other Y/N? Oh, that’s right, because he had been too busy worrying about his own girl silently freaking out even though only he had noticed so that when his amazingly, heroic, “put everyone first,” be a major pain in his dick, woman acted first he had been too focused on her to act first. He sees her desperately trying to keep Y/N’s slippery, naked body from sliding further down with her arms wrapped tightly under the other woman’s arms, until a strangled gasp makes them look away. 

Homeless Y/N begins to cough and choke, finally awake after so long, trying to breathe for the first time in almost two months without the aid of Mohawk Rick’s technology, her mind clouded over with what feels like an exhaustion so deep, she feels like the dead. As she begins to suck in enough air, she opens her eyes wide, realizing someone is not only holding her tight in their arms with most of her body lying face down on what seems to be concrete and metal, but that she is fucking butt as naked. Freaking the fuck out due to not knowing where the fuck she is, who the hell is holding her, why the fuck she is naked, why is she all wet and so on and so forth, Y/N suddenly slides her legs underneath her and shoves the person holding her away hard before scrambling back as far as she can until she is holding her knees to her chest in an attempt to hide her breasts and looks around the blurry room on what she can only guess is a metallic platform of some sort with her not being able to see clearly yet. 

Y/N falls back into Rick’s arms as the other Y/N shoves her away and she looks at the frightened woman sitting with her arms wrapped protectively around her in the center of the now somewhat empty tube. Her eyes move to Rick, who angrily growls “HEY!” at the other Y/N who is obviously so shaken, unaware, lost and afraid because she had pushed his woman away. Y/N’s heart squeezes momentarily because she knows he’s pissed because he’s worried, but it leaves just as fast because she knows that it’s really not Homeless Y/N’s fault and in her place she would have done the same thing, or worse. She reaches up a gentle hand and places it tenderly on Rick’s snarling face, forcing him to look down at her to see her loving smile. She nods, silently letting him know she’s ok, making him stare at her for a few seconds to really make sure she is, until he rolls his eyes, grunts and helps her up. Y/N balances herself on her toes and kneels in place with Rick still right behind her with a hand on her back. She raises her hands and stares at the clearly freaking out Y/N who is frantically taking in her surroundings, her head on a swivel. 

“Hey. We aren’t here to hurt you,” Y/N says in the calmest, softest and most reassuring tone she can muster despite knowing full well that if she were in Homeless… in J-5960’s position she would be acting the same way. The other version of herself suddenly locks eyes with her, her brown eyes wide open and filled with a mix of panic, fright, confusion and so much more. Y/N watches Y/N J-5960’s flicker to the side, back to her and somewhere else, obviously in search of a weapon or any manner of defending herself and she shakes her head while saying flatly, “Honestly, we aren’t here to hurt you. We are trying to help.”

Y/N J-5960 looks back at the not yet in focus woman and man just behind her, not trusting them let alone wanting them to get near. She is not only naked, soaking wet and can’t see, but she is in a place she knows for sure isn’t a place she’s been before. Y/N looks away from the blurry woman trying to calm her down. Searching for anything what so ever that can help her defend herself from this fucked up situation she has found herself, momentarily taking in that another man, that somewhat appears like the man behind the woman trying to “talk her the fuck down,” is standing not far from the other two or herself and he is standing defensively in front of woman with odd hair. Y/N’s emotions heighten as she hears a shuffle and her eyes dart to the first woman who is still holding her hands up like some fool trying to diffuse a hostile situation. On instinct Y/N suddenly moves from her fetal position to a crouching position, preparing herself to run, or possibly attack if she needs to when a sharp pain rushes through her spine to the back of her head making her wince and hiss. 

Y/N notices J-5960 teetering in her now defensive naked crouch and tries to move forward, but is kept in place by none other than Rick who is now keeping her in place with his hands clamped around her forearms like iron vices. Y/N takes note to chew him the fuck out later for hindering her while trying to pull another version of herself from a full blown panic attack even though she knows he’s doing it to protect her and she takes in a deep breathe, watching the other Y/N grip her head and shake her head in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

Y/N shakes away the pain while pressing the heel of her palm to her temple as loud ringing fills her ears. Slowly, the shrill sound in her eardrums dissipates and like a vail has been lifted, Y/N’s vision clears. Y/N drops her hand to her thigh that she grips for momentary support and she forces herself to squint at the woman in front of her, only to have the world come crashing down in front of her. She’s fucking standing in front of herself! What the fuck is going on! There is a dressed, calm yet calculated version of herself kneeling not far from where she is crouching and just behind her is a blue haired, mad scientist looking motherfucker staring fucking daggers at her, even though he is also oddly attractive at the same time, right the fuck in front of her! All of a sudden, memories of a woman looking just like her stepping out of swirling thing of greens and yellows floods her mind, sending her spiraling. 

“Fuck,” Y/N hisses as she notices J-5960 diving down the dark recesses of her mind and she feels like shit is about to hit the fucking fan. And she had hoped earlier this morning that she wouldn’t have to fight another dimension’s version of her today. 

Y/N stares off into the nothingness with wide, terrified eyes as she remembers the other version of herself stomping towards her with that twisted grin on her face and a jagged machete in hand. She remembers trying turn and run, but being caught from behind. She remembers the other version of herself wrapping her arm around her waist, holding her to her with a strength that Y/N herself hasn’t held in years. She remembers the realization and fear that not only was she going to die, but something was lost to her all this time while she lived on the streets. She remembers not only hearing, but feeling the other woman’s breath in her ear as her own heart hammered in her chest just before a second swirl of colors opened up not far in front of her. She fucking remembers a second Y/N coming out of the fucking new portal looking like a fucking guardian angel, or warrior or what fucking ever, followed right behind by the older man with haphazard blue hair and white lab coat, only for the other her just in front of her to go stiff with fear. She remembers knowing that not even this deadlier version of herself just before could save her or stop that ache inside her like something was being ripped from her, right before the other, evil version of herself behind her said something taunting to the other Y/N in front of her that she surprisingly can’t remember just before the sharp, stabbing, unbelievable pain spreads across her neck as cold steel sliced her neck. She remembers the cackled laugh of her attacker as she let her fall painfully to the floor while her blood drained from her neck and the angry shout from the one who was supposed to save her as she ran towards her while the life and the light left her eyes. She. Fucking. Remembers. 

Y/N can see the thousands of thoughts racing around J-5960’s head and she knows this whole situation is so fucked. She begins to feel her muscles tense with her preparing for anything as the Y/N in front of her comes slowly back to the here and now. Fuck this is going to get fucking stupid. Her eyes lock with the now cold brown orbs of J-5960 and she sees that she blames her for everything and it hits Y/N like a blade to the gut. She watches J-5960 stare at Mohawk Rick who tenses up under the clearly angry woman glaring at him causing him to shift further in front of Pixie Y/N for her protection. Y/N feels Rick tense up behind her as well, him knowing that shit is about to turn sideways in the next few seconds, and most likely trying to figure out how to get Y/N and himself out of this, leaving Mohawk Rick and Pixie Y/N to fend for themselves against a ready to lose her shit Y/N that is now staring back at them. It only takes a single, shared breath in the room and a blink of the eye and everything goes to hell.


	3. Everything goes to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to shit and emotions are heightened as Y/N tries to fix the wrongs that has been done to the once dead Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you, my amazing readers! I hope you all enjoy!

A single breath and a single blink and the room erupts into chaos. Y/N J-5960 is suddenly up on her feet in the blink of an eye and scrambling back. Y/N is on her feet too, trying to race forward to catch the other Y/N backing herself into the wall only to be caught by Rick who wraps his arms around her body, keeping her to him. Pixie Y/N, having had the same idea as Y/N races around her Rick, who is honestly fucking surprised and second guessing his allowing Y/N to be around his woman since she is clearly rubbing off on her in a way that he doesn’t really appreciate right now. He reaches out and his long fingers catch his Y/N around the wrist only to have her slip and spiral herself right into C-137 who angrily shouts and growls while he and Pixie Y/N go to the ground, causing Y/N to get free from his grasp. Y/N immediately takes the freedom to sprint towards the Y/N with her naked back pressed against the concrete wall until she slides to a stop and holds her hands up in defense as she suddenly notices that J-5960 is pointing a knife at her; one of the blades Y/N had strategically placed around the bunker/lab just in case. Leave it to a Y/N to fucking find one at the worse fucking time. Y/N tries to back away but stops instantly as J-5960 points the blade harder at her, silently telling her not to fucking move. 

Rick angrily scrambles to his feet and doesn’t even help the sprawled-out Pixie Y/N on the floor, only for him to stop mid stand as his heart skips a beat. His eyes take in his Y/N with her back to him and her hands up defensively while the once dead Y/N points a fucking blade at her, keeping her from advancing or even retreating. He remains still, unable to completely stand, not wanting to move or take his eyes off the woman he loves just in case he needs to kill the Y/N threatening to kill her if she even moves, while Mohawk Rick moves to his own Y/N behind him. This has all gone to fucking shit and his- his fucking Y/N is once again in the line of danger all because yet another Y/N wants to kill her. 

Y/N stares back at the other Y/N in front of her holding her in place with a sharp blade pointed directly at her, her eyes wide and her palms facing the other woman just in case. She knows she can easily take down Y/N and if things go even further to fucking hell she can defend herself easily against this Y/N with at least a scratch or minor cut, but; one she doesn’t want to get the other Y/N killed because Y/N is blind to what is happening behind her or what her Rick is doing and two; she doesn’t want to drive Y/N further down the fucking crazy rabbit hole they all find themselves in. Yes, this had all gone not according to plan, but fuck if she is going to let this Y/N get herself killed, again, making this all a fucking waste. She needs to save her; for Rick. 

She sets her jaw, takes a deep breath and stares directly at the other Y/N who is snarling at her like a rabid beast. “Hey, can we calm it the fuck down for a little while and talk,” Y/N states calmly, even though this whole thing is a shit show threatening to be a total crap shoot. 

Y/N glares at the calm, yet very, very, very well-trained Y/N in front of her, instinctively jabbing the blade towards her, keeping the distance between them. Her eyes glance over to the blue haired man mid-stand watching her carefully, his face a mask although his eyes are locked on the back of the Y/N he clearly cares for. What kind of relationship do these two have for him to look at Y/N like that; like he can possibly love a woman that is so clearly fucking broken like herself? How is he staring at this Y/N the way she has always wanted to be looked at, even after… even after everything and her not really deserving it… Just, how? Her eyes move to the Man that looks just like other man aside from him having a Mohawk rather than random spikes sticking up here and there and she sees him helping up yet the Y/N with the pink in her pixie cut hair. Even that one is looking at the Y/N he is helping up the same fucking way and Y/N hates it. Her eyes move back to Y/N and she audibly snarls at her. She is the reason she had… she had ended up like this and almost died. 

“I said… Lets. Calm it. The fuck down.” Y/N hisses, growing impatient since she really isn’t a fan of having knives pointed at her. 

Y/N growls at the authoritative tone the other Y/N is now taking with her and she snarls back, “Fuck. You.”

Y/N really is trying to keep her calm. She really fucking is, but this is so fucking annoying. Why can’t Y/N’s be more accepting to her help the first time they deal with her and see that she is just trying to make things right. Oh, that’s right because they are Y/N’s just. Like. Her… “Like I said,” she says through her tightly clenched teeth, holding onto her calm. “We aren’t here to hurt you.”

“Fuck you,” Y/N spits jabbing the blade in the air again. “You tried to kill me.”

Y/N goes tense and feels like ice water has been poured down her whole body. She blinks at the other version of herself holding a knife at her in front of her in shock, barely noticing the look of confusion that passes over her face for only a second. Y/N clenches her hands into fists and sucks air through her gnashing teeth before retorting, “That wasn’t me.”

Y/N scoffs and rolls her eyes, not believing a word the other Y/N says, even though that nagging feeling in her gut tells her she might be right. She shoves her weakness away and sticks to her stubborn anger. She opens her mouth to hiss back at the other her, only for her to be cut off by the woman herself. 

“And there was no fucking tried about it. The bitch that came after you, Evil Y/N, she did kill you. Or what is really fucking close to death,” Y/N states in a cold unfeeling tone, knowing this might be the only way to actually defuse the unhinged woman in front of her. She hates having to use this form of manipulation, but she needs to defuse it before Rick gets involved, which she finally senses standing straight up and his demeanor change even though she can’t see him or said demeanor he has taken. 

J-5960 feels like she has been slapped in her face and a hole has opened up beneath her all at once. Her hold on the blade lessens and she looks at the Y/N staring back at her with a steely look on her face like a dear in the headlights. “W-what?” she stammers, feeling like the room is beginning to spin around her. 

“You were comatose. That Y/N that came after you, was the cunt Y/N, Evil Y/N that has been hunting down other Y/N’s like you and Pixie back there,” Y/N explains, pausing to turn slightly to point back at Pixie cut Y/N who is being held protectively in her Rick’s arms, without setting J-5960 back into defensive mode. Y/N takes a chance to look at her Rick and meets a cold, blank stare. She looks away, not wanting to over analyze his look right now when she is in the middle of talking down the other Y/N and she stares directly into the shocked woman’s face, not backing down now. “She tried to kill you and I tried to save you. She and I are nothing alike. I tried to save you, but she got to you first. I tried and failed…” Y/N explains, until the words die on her lips, the guilt she’s felt resurfacing tenfold. 

Rick stares at his Y/N, and he fucking hates that she is blaming herself for something that was out of her hands and even with the woman still being alive, despite the angry scar across her neck, Y/N is still fucking blaming herself. He wants to tell her to knock it the fuck off, to tell her something, but he knows right now is not the time; she is on a mission and he won’t step in until it is necessary. 

Y/N regains her composure just as quickly as she had lost it, sucks in a deep breath, stands taller and continues. “But Pixie and Mohawk Rick, they were able to keep you alive. They basically brought you back to life and have kept you in a coma until you were healthy enough to wake up,” Y/N says flatly.

Pixie tries to step out of her Rick’s hold, trying to interject while stating “she gave you blood…” until Y/N shakes her head, stopping her from continuing without looking back at her and her Rick tightens his hold on her to keep her from leaving his side. 

“They saved you. Not me,” Y/N grunts before crossing her arms over her chest, sensing that the worst is over even though she knows Y/N is about to spiral in a different way; too bad her kindness has run out and she’s too fucking tired from all this to coddle her. 

“How- how long?” J-5960 asks as she stares at the blade shaking in her hand. 

“A little over a month,” Mohawk Rick finally interjects, also done with this whole situation, but not leaving because he knows his Y/N will lose her shit if they do not stay until the end. Plus, he does fucking owe Y/N, fucking pain in the ass cunt. 

The air leaves Y/N’s lungs and she collapses to her knees, bracing herself with her hands, letting the blade fall away and slide across the room, ending up at Rick’s feet. A panic attack shakes her body and she feels like there isn’t enough air in the world, let alone this little room to fill her lungs fast enough to keep up with her rapid breathing. A month… She had been dead or close to it for a fucking month… How!? Why is this happening to her?! Why had these, Ricks and these two Y/N’s saved her? What do they want from her? What the fuck is going on?

Y/N stares down at the hyperventilating woman in front of her and she sighs. She rolls her eyes and looks bored. The two Ricks in the room watch her and they can’t help, but see a whole lot of Rick in her, she’s that jaded and it’s only going to get worse with this war between her and Evil Y/N. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this shit. I really am, but honestly, you are fucking alive and you still have the same limbs you were born with, so hey, that’s cool. But really w-we do not have time to fucking baby you anymore. I am sorry, I don’t want to send you fucking- I don’t want you to get emotional again and try to stab me again, because that’s a bad fucking idea when I’m in this fucking mood. Plus now that I know that you- that you aren’t a fucking vegetable, we can start working on getting your Rick out of a padded room and back to you so you can…” Y/N begins rambling, her anxiety, anger, and all other heightened emotions she had fucking pushed down now boiling over and making her mumble, blend words and well, act worse than a Rick. 

Rick watches his Y/N and he can’t help but see a younger version of himself in Y/N as she starts to act more and more like him in the passing second. She gets like this, especially when she is really dealing with the shit in her head, her mind is racing a hundred miles a second, she’s overly excited and everything is bursting to get out of her at once. He doesn’t fucking hate it, she is like him and he’s loves her because she is someone that is so much like him, but at the same time it makes him wonder. Since her Rick is dead and he is not in his original Dimension, is she becoming more and more a female version of a Rick as the universe’s way of correcting her Rick’s absence. He knows she’s been through a fuck ton, especially for not being a Rick herself, but it does make him think that in this dimension, with her Rick gone, she is this Dimension’s substitute for Rick even with him here. And no, he really does not hate it, it just makes him wonder, even now with her standing there in the mid Rick rant while the other Y/N is losing her shit. 

“W-wait. What? My Rick? Wha-what?” Y/N questions a little too high pitched for her own liking, but what the fuck. She understands that there are multiple hers and Ricks, the weird old guy that clearly has feelings for their respective Y/N’s. It’s pretty fucking self-explanatory with the whole two Ricks and Y/Ns in the room with her right now while she’s losing her ever loving fucking mind, but what the fuck does Y/N mean, her Rick!? She has her own Rick?! What does that even fucking mean!? She doesn’t want any fucking Rick! She just found out she was in a coma, can’t a bitch get a fucking break!? Why the fuck does she need a Rick now and where the fuck was he when all this was happening to her?! Where was he when she was out on the streets because of… things!? And did she just say he was in a fucking padded cell!? 

“Yes,” Y/N groans while rolling her eyes like its common knowledge. “We all have a Rick of some kind that is designated to us from the dimension we originate from. That is if we were ever born, are still alive or our Rick is,” Y/N explains, momentarily glazing over the fact that she is a Y/N that doesn’t have her actual Rick; she is the fucking anomaly, except, that she knows of aside from Evil Y/N. Suddenly remembering this fact after it had just left her mouth, stops Y/N in her tracks and she blinks several times in silence. Fuck, she is way too fucking tired for this because she is now out of the Rick like tantrum she just threw. She sighs and rubs a tired hand over her face. 

Rick sees his Y/N deflating quickly in front of his very eyes and he makes a move to go to her, but an angry grunt makes him staring at the Y/N glaring up at his Y/N who isn’t paying attention to her anymore due to her own growing exhaustion. Now is his time to step in before things get out of hand again. 

Y/N stares up at the rapidly fading woman standing before her and she narrows her eyes at her, now angry that she is being told what to do just because “her dimension” gave her a Rick or whatever. She left the Army partly so she wouldn’t have to be told what to do and she lives… lived on the streets because no one really tells a homeless veteran what to do if they stay out sight and out of mind, and fuck if someone, let alone the possible universe, is going to tell her what to do and who she belongs to now. “I don’t need a Rick. I don’t want a Rick. You can have him and help him for all I care, but I don’t need this crazy Rick, from what I’ve gathered any more than I need anything else,” she spits. 

Y/N pinches her nose and shuts her eyes before pausing. Honestly, this is not the time to poke this fucking bear so why the fuck does she have to do this with a Y/N once again? Oh, yeah, once again, it’s because she is dealing with a fucking Y/N! She lets her hand fall to her side and glares down at the woman throwing the same look right back at her. “Because that is what we are fucking made for! That is our fucking purpose! We protect Ricks. We belong to Ricks! That’s what we fucking do!” she snaps.

“I don’t want to!” J-5920 shouts back.

“HE WENT CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU!” Y/N screams, having enough of this bullshit. She doesn’t have time for this stupid little argument. The more time she spends in this fucking circle jerk, the more time it means a Rick is wasting away! 

Y/N’s eyes go wide again and she stares up at the pissed of woman fuming in front of her, not even noticing that said Y/N’s Rick is slowly moving towards them. “W-what?” she stutters in shock. 

“Your death sent him down a path that almost got him killed. He didn’t fucking know you and it ripped him the fuck apart! And you want to act like you don’t fucking care after he’s rotting in a room because the thought of you being dead tore him the fuck apart! What kind of Y/N are you!?” Y/N snarls at the shrinking, nude Y/N before her. 

“I-I-Iiiiii…” J-5960 begins to mumble, not knowing what to do, her mind and body curling up on her. 

Y/N rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to shout again until she finally registers movement from the corner of her eyes. She whips her head to the side and stares wide eyed at her Rick, her eyes following him as her moves toward the other Y/N cowering at her feet. She notices his lab coat is off as her eyes take in the long sleeve light blue shirt, along with his usual pants and shoes. Her look turns to confuses as her eyes continue to follow after him until he stops and holds out his lab coat to the still naked Y/N on the ground who looks up at him with a surprised, wide eyed look. Y/N feels an unrecognizable, uncomfortable chill watching her Rick holding his lab coat to the other Y/N with a blank look on his face and she feels sick to her stomach. 

“I’ll explain it all kid. Just put my-just put the coat on,” Rick says in an even, serious tone.

Y/N feels bubbling annoyance swell in the pit of her belly as she watches J-5960 hesitantly take the coat, her Rick’s coat and slowly shrugs it on. Never has she felt so fucking jealous before, but Rick calling another Y/N kid and letting her take his coat has flipped something in her and that’s fucking saying something with the way they’ve made making each other jealous a disgustingly competitive spot. She turns her head to the side and sucks in as much air into her burning lungs as Rick helps J-5960 up. Y/N sets her jaw and doesn’t even wait to see what is happening before she spins around and moves to Mohawk Rick who is still holding his Pixie, now with his lips pursed uncomfortably, making what Y/N likes to tease Rick as his “ball face.” 

Rick watches his Y/N stomp off only to stop in front of Mohawk Rick and Pixie Y/N, her every muscle stiff as a board, his face still blank, and he knows she is pissed. He knows why, he understands as he helps J-5960 get onto her feet, kind of, but he’s doing this to help her. She’ll fucking understand later, but right now he just has to get J-5960 settled in. He’ll talk to her later, she can wait. He feels Y/N shuffling closer to him, not out of some sort of flirtation, or to make a move, but because she’s lost and Rick has offered to help. He sets a hand on her shoulder and turns with her, ushering her to the door while his eyes continue to stay on his Y/N.

Mohawk Rick isn’t even trying to push this bitch’s buttons after all this because he can see, she is ready to pop. He just purses his lips and watches C-137 walk with the smaller looking Y/N in the room even though she is the same exact size as the other two Y/Ns in the room even though the other Rick is just staring at Y/N. He looks down to see the scowl on her face and the pursing of his lips deepens. Yeah, he’s not fucking with her right now. “H-how are you going to get her Rick out?” he asks instead, his eyes moving back to Rick. 

“I have a…” Y/N begins to respond in the most even tone she can manage, when her Rick calls out behind her, interrupting her, and pushing her that much closer to throwing a Rick like fit. 

“I’m going to give her some of your- I’m going to get her some of your clothes,” Rick says as he continues to walk side by side with the other Y/N to the only door out of the room, waiting to get some sort of hostile response.  
Y/N’s eye twitches making Pixie Y/N flinch and clenches her chin before saying, “Sure,” in monotone. 

Rick honestly doesn’t like that response and prefers it was a bitchy comment of some sort. Fuck, this is so fucking fucked. She’s pulling away and he hates it when she fucking does it. Instead he just looks away from her, growing angrier himself, and walks J-5960 out of the room. 

Y/N feels Rick leave and her stomach drops. She ignores the urge to chase after him, fight him, do something, opting to stew in her jealous rage. Her eyes move to the door for only half a second, a sadness slowly blending with her fiery before she looks back to Pixie Y/N and Mohawk Rick, with a steely, ‘no nonsense’ look. She fucking hates this. And she hasn’t felt like this since Unity… She swallows her anger and begins again, “I have a plan. There are more Cops on that Citadel on my side and ‘in my debt’ that can easily get him out. I just need to ask. Hell, the fucking LT who is fucking the Captain can easily get him out if I ask, even though she would act like a bitch just to show off for her troops and her Rick. But I know two cops specifically invested in her Rick’s wellbeing that I’ll call tomorrow to help me get him out.”

\---

A thin lay of sheen rests on Y/N’s tan exposed skin as she swings a hard dab followed before a hard kick to her punching bag in room the Rick had made especially for her to train whenever she wants or needs; her own personal gym so to speak. Ever since Mohawk Rick and Pixie cut Y/N left an hour ago, Y/N has been hitting the standing punching bag in front of her to get rid of all the feelings this whole “Rick hanging out with another Y/N” while she fucking pouts, has caused her. She takes another jab before landing a hard cross to the bag, her eyes focused on her next attack while her mind still plays J-5960 wearing Rick’s lab coat over in her mind. She knows this is all irrational, she has nothing to worry about, or at least she hopes, but at the same fucking time it tears at her. She isn’t Rick’s actual Y/N, even though, for some odd reason, she is known as one of the most powerful Y/N’s still out there and that saying something since she has gone against several Y/Ns after meeting their stubborn asses, even the CSM that had done so much damage along her Dimensions Rick, even though those two asses still seem to be pussy footing around the whole “One Y/N to a Rick” situation throughout the fucking multiverse, but that’s for another fucking story that Y/N just doesn’t want to deal with at this moment, especially with “HER” Rick with another Y/N at the fucking moment. Still, just seeing him so damn nice to her after all they went through when they first met and even after they started fucking and the whole love thing, the whole thing gives her saving Unity vibes. 

Y/N quickly shifts her balance on her feet and lands a hard kick to the bag before expertly changing feet only to send a hard kick to the bag with the bottom of her feet, sending it falling over hard into the floor. Y/N huffs and puffs while her adrenaline still violently tangling and mixing with her nonsensical jealousy, as she stares blankly at the heavy fucking bag on the floor of her gym. She can almost see Y/N in that stupid fucking lab coat and it’s making her burn up. It feels like she’s trapped in that damn downed ship while Rick fixes Unity’s ship as she paces like an insane person all over again. For fucks sake, this was supposed to help not make it worse. She had practically sprinted her ass over here after just standing in that stupid fucking room with the empty tube J-5960 had been in for so long, wanting to burn the fucking room down just to keep from being destructive, and yet it’s not fucking helping. She could honestly slaughter an entire alien race without batting a fucking eye and it still wouldn’t help her calm the fuck down. She feels like her blood is boiling and nothing can put it out. As the chill of the air finally settles on her sweat drenched olive skin, Y/N lets out an animalistic like snarl, only to tense up completely, finally fucking noticing him standing there in the doorway behind her, just watching her with his blank expression that she fucking knows he has even though she can’t see his stupid fucking face right now!

Rick has been watching her for a good five minutes now and even with him seeing her practically put her foot through the punching bag, he had kept quiet, just standing there in the door way with his hands in another one of his Lab coats, his eyes watching her carefully, taking in her ever move, ever breath, as silent as death itself. He had taken J-5960 upstairs, gave her some left over whatever the fuck he had found in the fridge after she had finished dressing into some of Y/Ns stashed away, more worn out and less used outfits and explained in monotone the whole fucking Ricks, Mortys and Y/Ns across the multiverses and how Y/Ns somehow fit into the whole situation, or what he’s vaguely come to understand about it all. He told her about Evil Y/N, who she was, what had happened and the fucking cunt had joined up with President Morty for some unknown reason in a war against his Y/N, in which he led into her own Rick. The whole time she had just stared at him with wide eyes, soaking in the information and he couldn’t help thinking back to Y/N that first night they had met. After he had filled her in on all the bullshit, he took J-5960 to his and Y/N’s bedroom and left her there since she had clearly needed actual sleep, opting to leave the house entirely to face the fucking episode of horse shit with Y/N that he had left behind to play catchup with another Rick’s Y/N. He had wandered around the lab, looking for her, knowing she had been pisses especially since the pain in the fucking ass who caused this whole J-5960 sleeping in their bed had given him the cold shoulder earlier even though he had played teacher to help her. 

It wasn’t until he had heard the persistent smack of the punching bag that he had finally found her here, beating the fucking shit out of this thing, not even noticing she was being watched. So he had stood right fucking here, watching her hit the shit out of the bag with her shirt thrown off, her army green cargo pants hanging low on her hips, and her feet bare since she had obviously tossed her shoes and socks off to just to wage a fucking war on a punching bag, her skin covered in sweat, and her shoulder length black hair pulled into a tight, yet short pony tail. Yeah, she had changed her fucking hair recently to make herself different from Evil Y/N since she wants to separate herself from the crazy bitch as much as possible, and he had been eh about it at first since her hair had been dark as fuck anyways, but now he kind of fucking likes it, especially with it cut so damn short; it allows him to get that much closer while pulling her hair and fucking her from behind, but right now with it pulled back kind of just pisses him off more. He still doesn’t move as his eyes now move down her body with a hard stare, taking how her hands a clenched into tight little fists in her black hand wraps, her muscles in her back are pulled tight from getting caught off guard by him for the second time today, and her shoulders hanging over just slightly from her previous fighting stance. His eyes move back up her slick, tan and toned back as she simultaneously turns her head to the side to stare at him from the corner of her eye, her stare as hard as his own. 

For several seconds they just stare at each other, both of them refusing to move or speak to the other until Y/N gets irritated and turns her head away only to look down with an expressionless, yet somewhat, “I am fine” look on her face while she begins to unwrap her hands. Rick’s eyes follow her fingers as they expertly peel off the damp material from her small hands. Y/N can feel him just watching her do her thing, and since she’s trying to make it seem like she’s ok, even though he can tell when she’s stubbed her toe even if he’s in another fucking room he knows her so well now, she knows it’s just to keep from getting into it with him over something she knows is stupid. She sets her jaw as she lets the wrap from one hand fall to the floor in a loose pile at her feet, and asks, “Where is she?” as evenly as she can while her fingers work at the next wrap. She doesn’t bother to turn to him, she just focuses on the drenched material falling away in her hand, not wanting to break or allow him to see that she is so fucking jealous, she could burst into flames. 

Rick’s eyes move from her hands to her face and he narrows them, trying to really see how fucking pissed and jealous she is even though she playing a fucking game right now with her mask set in place like she could care less. “I put her to bed,” Rick answer flatly, trying to get a rise out of her so she can cut the shit and stop acting like she’s fine. 

The part of her lips that are hidden to Rick twitches even though Y/N holds the calm look on her face and she nods instead. “Cool,” she says almost cheerfully. 

“She needed to sleep after after you and that asshole Rick had her in a coma for over a month,” Rick continues, getting angrier with Y/N for continuing to act like she’s ok even though he knows she’s ready to fucking snap. He fucking hates when she acts like a typical pain in the fucking ass woman on him with this ‘I’m fine, but I’m fucking livid with you, let’s pretend I’m not an angry little bitch’ façade.

“Good,” Y/N says with a shrug, before letting the second wrap fall away. She feels a tick wanting to develop in her hands now that they are free, but not wanting to bend and let Rick in, opting to hold onto her rage and avoid getting into it with him and letting him really know how fucking jealous she is, like the little brat she feels like right now, she instead turns her back to him completely, searches for her shirt and boots she had sent across the room just beside the closed door that leads to the other part of the room containing their underground bedroom for times where they just don’t make it up into their house, or the Smith residence. She calmly walks to the pile, picks it up and begins to open the door before continuing with, “I guess we’ll be sleeping down here tonight. I need to clean up, I’ll meet you there, if you want. You probably have shit to do, and I need a shower. See you a little later,” letting Rick know she is done with this conversation, to leave her be for now and let her deal with her shit, alone. 

Rick grinds his teeth and narrows his eyes as Y/N walks through the door, her words rattling around in his head, angering him even more. Not only had she just turned her back on him when he clearer wanted to fucking talk, even though he didn’t say it, but she knows he fucking does and she’s just being a cunt, but she had ended the conversation like that; see you fucking later, I want to be alone so fucking leave me alone! Yeah, fuck her. She’s going to fucking talk to him, and she’s going to talk to him now. Rick growls and quickly crosses the room and follows swiftly after her. 

Y/N legs carry her to their unground spare bedroom as fast as they can and even though she can’t hear his footsteps behind her, she knows he’s stalking after her, practically right fucking on top of her. And yet she continues to move as fast as she can through the halls until she finds their room beneath the street. She quickly moves inside and tosses her boots and shirt while simultaneously throwing the door in an attempt to shut Rick out and stops on the other side of the room where she locks up in a defensive stance with her back to the door and her hands in fists at her side. She hears the smack of Rick catching the door in his hand and she waits. 

Rick growls for the second time in 5 minutes as he glares at his woman across the room with her back still to him, and threateningly he opens the door. He moves from the door almost like a lion slowly coming up on an unsuspecting prey, even though he can see she’s ready for a fight, his eyes burning holes into the back of her head only for him to stand a foot behind her, his body mimicking hers. 

A microsecond of silence settles in the room until Rick explodes. “What the fuck is your problem Y/N?!” Rick roars. 

Y/N muscles flex, but she just shuts her eyes and remains as calm as she can be in this situation. She takes in a deep breathe, forces her muscles to relax and unclenches her hands. As soon as she feels like she has full control, she opens her eyes and breathes, before answering in a neutral tone, “Nothing Rick. I’m fine.” She hates playing the ‘I’m fine’ card with Rick, but right now, she just needs time to process her jealousy and she’ll honestly be fine. If he leaves her alone she can deal with her shit, this whole thing can blow the fuck over and he doesn’t need to know how big of a brat and child she is being right now.

Yeah fucking right. He knows what she’s trying to fucking pull and he’s not fucking having it. He knows she’s jealous, he knows she is, but he wants to know how fucking pissed and jealous she is, especially after she acted like such a cold bitch earlier when he was just trying help and fix the mess she caused. If she had just fucking told him about the whole J-5960 thing this could have been fucking avoid, but nooooo, she had to go behind his back to that cock bag Rick to keep ‘HIM’ from stressing. Now he wants her to fucking tell him what the fuck her problem is so he can fix her fucking attitude for getting jealous of a dead chick and stop acting like a fucking brat with this whole ‘I’m fucking fine’ bullshit. “D-d-don’t fucking lie to me Y/N! Tell me what your fucking problem is!”

Y/N’s hand twitches, but she stands strong. She will not let Rick know how fucking idiotic she is being with the whole other Y/N being in her fucking bed, wearing his fucking coat while naked, and him being so god damn nice to her, pushing her to a jealousy so intense, she wants to send J-5960 through a portal so someone else can fucking deal with her and keep her as far away from her Rick as possible. She takes in another deep breath before sighing “I’m fine Rick. I need a shower, okay? It’s nothing and I’m fine so just leave it alone please.”

That’s not happening. The further she pulls away the harder Rick is going to pull back. They don’t shut each other out like this! This is back when they started fucking bullshit! This is “I just tried to kill myself to avoid talking to anyone and Unity level… Wait… He knows she’s jealous, but she can’t be ‘I’m here to save your ex, I’m pulling away,’ type jealous, is it? Rick’s head turns sideways and his fists fall open at his side as he finally fucking gets it. She is shutting him out because she doesn’t want him to know how fucking upset she really is. What the fuck?! How can she… Fuck if this day isn’t the fucking stupidest waste of fucking time ever… Fuck! Rick feels like groaning, rolling her eyes and calling her an idiot, but at the same time he knows if he pushes her like that, she’ll shut him out completely, most likely run to the dipshit Chris and he doesn’t want that so he’s gotta approach her differently. 

Rick takes a deep breath, shoves his hands back into his lab coat pockets, rolls his eyes and calmly, and as nicely as possible asks “What is wrong?”

A chill runs up Y/N’s back as she hears Rick’s worry beneath his calm. He’s figured it out without her saying shit and now he’s playing nice to make her open up. Dick move Rick, fucking dick move, manipulative bastard. Y/N’s hands ball back up into fists and she shuts her eyes tight, knowing that she’s been defeated; when he plays nice, she becomes putty in his hands. Fuck she’s putty no matter what, but if he had approached her another Rick way a big fight would have ensued, she would have gone to Chris and they would have slept apart, or not slept and just sulked until Rick found his way in front of Chris’ house looking all irritated, grunting that he wants her back home as nicely as possibly. She doesn’t want that, especially with her twisted mind already forming fucked up little scenarios of a lonely Rick with a lonely Y/N just right there. Fuck! She clenches her jaw and sighs loudly. 

“Rick…” she begins, her voice somewhat strained as she tries one last fight to get him to drop it so they can move on. “Really babe it’s nothing. It’s… it’s fucking stupid. I’m stupid. Just… leave it alone babe, let me shower, deal with my stupid chick feelings or whatever and we can pass out later after a good fuck. Just please, let it go.” She pleads, her back still towards him, but knowing her voice is all she needs to let him know she is desperate for him to just let her be. 

If Rick was anyone else, that might have worked and if he hadn’t known her the way he does, her being his pain in the fucking ass, stubborn, gorgeous, fucking headache of a fucking fiancé he would just fucking say whatever, go off to tinker and drink and come back to fuck and sleep, but he knows better. He knows this will bother her, make her question everything and even doubt herself because he knows the further they go along with this annoying fucking crusade to save as many Y/Ns and Ricks they can just to get them together, the more the knowledge that she is not his Y/N will destroy her and he doesn’t fucking want that. Rick takes a step towards her, his eyes taking in how she tenses up where she stands and he says, “What’s wrong Y/N?”

Y/N heart squeezes at his tone and she knows she has lost. Y/N’s shoulders hunch over a bit in defeat and she sighs. Slowly she turns to the side so she can look at Rick and the concern on his face makes this so much worse. She swallows angry tears and answers. “Y-you were so fucking nice to her. You gave her your coat… my fucking coat, helped he up, called her kid and you were… nice. I know it’s fucking stupid. I feel stupid being so damn jealous that it’s burning me up inside, but it fucking bothers me. Especially because our situation was never like that in the beginning. For fucks sake, we tried to kill each other and even after that I was a fucking means to an end to you and your ‘kindness’ was hollow… And yet… you were never nice to me like I saw you be with her,” Y/N explains, ashamed of what she’s saying to him. She feels so fucking stupid. Her eyes fall to the center of his chest and she just waits.

Rick’s chest tightens and he sees how much pain this whole thing has caused her. In trying to help her, he fueled her doubt. Fuck, that’s not what he wanted. He knew she was upset and jealous, but not like this and not to the point that he has to see the level of pain he had seen over a year ago while saving Unity. He tilts his head back and resists the urge to groan. This whole thing has caused more pain than fucking good at this fucking point. He hopes the fucking bitch upstairs listens to what he fucking said earlier and she saves her fucking- she fucking helps her fucking Rick because if not he’s killing them both. He lets his head fall back in place before staring at her intently. “She remind me of you.” Y/N freezes up and her eyes narrow. Slowly her eyes meet Ricks and he knows he fucked up. “N-no. That’s not what… Fuck… I fucking meant that I see what you could have been; homeless, living on the streets, broken and alone,” Rick explains as it gets harder to speak. Just thinking of his Y/N being in J-5960’s place kills him a little on the inside. 

Y/N’s eyes go wide as she sees the pain written on Rick’s face. He helped Y/N and treated her like that because he sees her in J-5960’s place. Fuck… she’s so fucking stupid. What an idiot she is! Y/N licks her lips out of habit, trying to find the right words to say before finally retorting. “But that isn’t me Rick. She lost so much more than I did. If I had lost what she had, yeah, that would be me, but for some reason, I got lucky and I ended up finding you. I’m right here with you and I’m fine Rick.”

Rick’s eyes take her in for a minute, watching her sad eyes peering up into his own, trying to get him to understand that she’s right and he knows this, but when he fucking saw Y/N sitting there on that floor, broken and alone, all he could see was his Y/N in her place. Finally he steps even closer to her, practically hovering over her as he looks down into her eyes, his tall figure towering over hers as he gives her a hard look. “It could have.” Rick remarks, holding her gaze.

Y/N just stares at him. She knows she should agree and drop it; she understands what it’s like to place her Rick in another Rick’s shoes and wondered what if, but she can’t help but shake her head. “But it’s not Rick. I’m here, with you. I have you. I’m not her.” She sees the flash of annoyance on his face and she knows he’s not happy with her answer. She sighs and rubs a hand over her face. “Just… lets just place drop it. I understand what you’re saying. Let me just…. Shower up while you relax and after we can do whatever you want, alright.” 

Rick remains silent. She’s still fucking shutting him out and he needs to correct that. Even though he fucking knows she doing it because she’s fucking ashamed of being guilty, he’s not letting her fucking push him away. 

Taking his silence as agreement to give her space, and she smiles weakly. “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a bit.” And with that she turns her back to him.

Big mistake. Rick only waits until she finishes undoing her pants and is shimming her pants off and he pounces. He spins her around and crushes his mouth over hers as she gasps from being startled. He moves her back against the wall, still careful not to cause her to trip as he helps her step out of pants and pushes her against the wall. His kiss is all teeth and tongue and Y/N has no choice but to go along for the ride because for fucks sake, she pissed him the fuck off. 

Y/N’s mind is swimming as she is pinned between the wall of the underground bedroom and Rick’s hard body, her hands gripping the collar of his coat that had subconsciously made there way there to deepen the aggressive yet passionate kiss. She knows she has royally fucked herself, but god damnit, the way Rick has her burning up as his long fingers rip her bra easily and shove off her panties. He’s got her fucking dripping and ready, also needing this fuck to reassure herself that despite it all, he’s hers, nearly as much he needs this to prove his fucking point.

Rick makes quick work of his belt and the buttons of his pants, letting them fall around his pants before his underwear joins them before he’s roughly lifting Y/N’s legs so that her thighs are lazily wrapped around his hips, his hands gripping behind her knees as he hauls her tiny body up the wall just for him to push his cock deep inside her wet slit.

Y/N lets out a squeal of pleasure as Rick’s length fills her up to the brim. Oh fuck how she needs him to fuck her senseless and remind of that she is his Y/N after her bratty little tantrum. 

Rick growls and quickly snaps his hips back just to slam back in, setting a rough, fast pace, pounding HIS Y/N’s pussy; making her scream with each hard thrust back into her cunt. “F-fucking pain… in… my fucking-pain in my mother fucking ass!” He snarls through his teeth as he fucks his infuriating fiancé, pistoning his hard dick in and out of her amazing cunt, his eye locked on beautiful fucking face as she stares at him wide eyed, open mouthed and practically drooling. Yeah, this is his fucking bitch and he’s going to make her fucking remember it. He fucks her faster, making her voice fade away into a silent scream and rapid breathing while his balls slap against her tight ass and his thighs smacking against her wet skin fills their second bedroom. “You are my… oh fuck… you are my fucking… Y/N! You; you fucking- you fucking bitch! You kept that… dead bitch a s-secret… Worked-worked with that cocksucker Rick… wh-when you’re mine! And you make me-and you fucking make me babysit a fucking… a fucking… a fucking other Rick’s zombie c-cunt only to… only to shut me out! You’re my fucking Y/N! You. Will. Talk. To. ME!” Rick shouts, slamming his cock in and out of his girl rapidly with each word.

Y/N stupidly nods, unable to say anything as she begins to feel her climax building in her belly. She tries to toss her head back and close her eyes to concentrate on Rick’s hard length moving in and out of her soaking pussy over and over and over again without remorse but he drops one of her legs so that her toes barely touch the ground as he grips her chin hard and yanks her head back down so she stares back into his blown out eyes. Y/N whimpers as she sees Rick’s teeth gnashed together and the fucking fire in his eyes like a fucking animal as he wrecks her pussy; god he is the sexiest man alive. She feels her cunt begin to tighten just by his look alone.

“Fucking-y-you fucking look at me bitch!” Rick barks as he feels his balls begin to tighten and Y/N’s slick walls begin to quiver around his cock. “I’m your fucking Rick bitch! And you-you’re my mother f-fucking Y/N!” 

Y/N gasps and nods as she feels herself slipping over the edge into pure bliss, the edges of her vision going white.

Rick growls as he feels her slit begin to squeeze his dick and fucks her even harder and faster, repeatedly hitting her g-spot mercilessly as he snarls, “You. Are. Mine!”

Y/N locks up, her every muscle tightening up, and her eyes roll in the back of her head while she whines as she cums violently, her juices flowing down Rick’s dick as he chases her into ecstasy.

Rick bites into Y/N’s shoulder, making her twitch around him while he continues to fuck them through their orgasms. As his hips slowly stop he kisses her hard once again, shoving is tongue into her mouth and his tongue dominates hers, hers lazily flicking and twisting with his due to the buzz of an intense climax still thrumming through her body. He pulls away, a thin string of saliva connected between them as he looks into her hazy gaze, his look hard and determined to get through to her. “You were mine once you stepped through your front door. Fuck the… universe. You are my Y/N and I am yours.”

Y/N feels her heart pounding faster from Rick’s declaration and she pulls him into another kiss, this time her mind heightened by his reassuring words as her arms and legs cling to his thin, yet firm body. She feels his hands move to her ass and she chuckles as he squeezes. Fuck she loves this man with every fiber of her being and nothing will change that. “Your clothes off now and get on the bed,” she murmurs against his lips and he growls. 

Rick pulls out of Y/N only to begin to undress, his eyes falling down to where their juices flow down her thighs. He shucks off his coat while letting it fall to the floor while backing up to the bed, his teeth bite into his bottom lip from watching their mixed cum dropping down her legs as he hopes that maybe they’ll get lucky where no other Rick and Y/N has yet. He won’t say it out loud yet; not with her mind pushing for the bitch up in their room to drag her own Rick out of the torment of his own mind, but once that all works out, since he knows how fucking stubborn his Y/N is to see it through no matter the outcome, he’ll say it out loud. He continues to step back out of his pile of clothes. He hauls off his jacket and moans as he sees HIS Y/N pick up his coat and pulls it onto her naked body while stalking after him with hunger in her brown eyes. He sits on the edge of the bed and holds out his hands to bring her to him as soon as she’s close enough. As Y/N sets her knees on either sides of his thighs, his places hands on her hips, he asks, “So, what’s your plan to get get that fucker out of… jail on the citadel without fucking it up?”

Y/N scoffs with a smile as she sets her hands on Rick’s shoulders, seeing the playful hunger in his eyes before she slowly sinks down his hard length, making them both hiss in pleasure. “I…. oh god… I have an inside couple that is willing to help,” she moans as she begins to rock herself back and forth on Rick’s cock.

Rick rolls his eyes knowing she’s talking about Pig Rick and Y/N despite how good it feels with his girl riding his cock. 

Y/N wraps her arms around his neck and sets her forehead against Rick’s as she begins to slowly slide her pussy up and down his length. “Trust me,” she moans.

With her finally ask him to trust her and her being forward about her plan, Rick can’t fucking take it anymore; he suddenly flips her over on her back while quickly setting a single knee over his shoulder and hisses “fine,” before fucking her relentlessly through the night, making her scream his name so that it echoes through their underground playground, even with all the fucking chaos she caused him today, still hoping today will be the day, he gets her pregnant, while Homeless Y/N anxiously stares at the ceiling above them, dreading the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my amazing readers. I am back. Sorry for my absence. I had a lot of shit go down since the last time I posted, but I am back to continue where I sadly left you all hanging.


End file.
